Terima Kasih, Hanabi!
by Koyuki Uzumaki
Summary: Rencana duduk bareng Hinata gagal, karena ternyata ia sakit. Sorenya, Hanabi lupa membawa partitur milik Hinata, tertinggal di rumah Naruto. Esoknya, 'mini konser' berlangsung di kediaman Uzumaki dengan ketiganya sebagai personil. Wah! Ini semua berkat Hanabi. / warning!: AU, alur kecepatan, semi-full dialogue.
\- **DISCLAIMER** Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto-

 **Terima Kasih, Hanabi!**

Glek!

Naruto hampir tersedak saat meneguk minumannya. "Duduk bareng lagi?" Ia menatap Hanabi yang duduk di sampingnya kurang yakin.

Hanabi sedang berada di rumah Naruto. Ia datang karena ingin meminta bantuan si Uzumaki soal tugas-tugasnya. Sebab, kakaknya yang cukup pintar belum pulang dari bimbingan belajar, dan kakak sepupunya yang jenius masih kuliah. Mau bagaimana lagi, Naruto lah satu-satunya yang mengerti keadaannya saat ini, bahkan ayahnya juga menyarankan untuk pergi ke Naruto saja.

Hanabi mengangguk sambil tetap menulis. "Iya," jawabnya kemudian. "Tapi, jangan dekat Konohamaru. Aku malas duduk dekat dengannya." Ia terlihat memanyunkan bibir dan memutar bola mata.

Naruto tertawa ringan. "Malas? Bukannya tidak kuat menahan jantung?" tebaknya menggoda Hanabi, lalu mengeluarkan cengiran seperti biasa.

Hanabi terkejut. Ia melempar pensilnya. "Nggak, kok!" tepisnya kesal, kali ini menggembungkan pipi dan melipat tangan di dada. Kemudian, ia bersandar seraya menghela nafas panjang.

Naruto menggeleng tanda maklum. "Hahaha. Ya sudah, minggu depan kita duduk bareng aneki-mu, ya, supaya si baka itu segan." usulnya.

Hanabi tertarik mendengarnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Bareng Hinata-neesama?" Ia berpikir sejenak dengan meletakkan telunjuk di dagu. "Boleh. Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

Terdengar dengusan dari hidung mancung Hanabi. "Jangan-jangan, Naruto-niichan modus, ya?" Matanya tak kalah 'nakal' untuk menggoda Naruto. Hitung-hitung, membalas ejekan Naruto tadi.

Tempat bersandar sofa kuning itu berbunyi 'buk', pertanda Naruto ikut melemparkan punggungnya untuk bersandar. "Modus apanya?" Ia menopang belakang kepala dengan kedua tangannya, memandang langit-langit rumah dengan tatapan menerawang. "Lagipula ada Neji, kok. Mana bisa aku modus."

"Eh?" Hanabi malah menatap lekat bola mata safir milik Naruto. "Berarti, sebenarnya mau?" tebaknya kemudian.

"He-em!" Naruto mengangguk dan memandang mata kelabu tanpa pupil milik Hanabi, berharap.

Hanabi menepuk dahinya, "Astaga!"

…

Tibalah hari di mana pertunjukan operet Legenda Terbentuknya Konoha bagian ke dua. Pertunjukan ini berlangsung selama empat minggu atau sebulan sebelum perayaan hari ulang tahun (baca: hari peresmian) Desa Konoha. Cukup banyak yang hadir untuk menonton, karena unsur tradisionalnya tidak terlalu dalam, melainkan seimbang dengan unsur-unsur modern.

Naruto melihat Hanabi yang menunggunya di samping kedai ramen di daerah lapangan di mana pertunjukan operet dilaksanakan. Ia bersama dengan Minato dan Kushina mendatangi Hanabi, lalu mereka berjalan bareng untuk memilih tempat duduk. Naruto dan Hanabi mengikuti Minato dan Kushina berjalan ke barisan ke tiga dari depan. Naruto di sebelah kanan ayah dan ibunya, sedangkan Hanabi di sebelah kirinya. Di samping Hanabi ternyata ada Sakura juga.

Sambil menunggu operet dimulai, Naruto terus melihat ke belakang setiap selang lima menit. Sampai babak pertama dimulai, yang dinantikan oleh bocah berambut duren ini tak kunjung datang. Ia pun bertanya pada Hanabi.

Naruto menoleh ke Hanabi. "Err, Hanabi-chan, aneki-mu nggak datang?"

"Enggak," Hanabi menggeleng pelan. "Hinata-neesama sakit. Dia berobat ke Suna dengan Neji-niisama."

Ah! Sial... Kenapa jadi begini? Padahal sudah berharap penuh. Naruto sungguh kecewa, seberat-beratnya. "Oh..." ucapnya sendu. "Kapan pulang?"

Hanabi menjawab dengan polos, "Sore ini."

Naruto mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Berarti, kemarin Hinata nggak sekolah, ya?" tanyanya balik.

"Iya."

Naruto mendecak. "Pantesan. Sudah ditunggu nggak datang juga."

…

Sorenya, Hanabi kembali mengunjungi rumah Naruto. Kali ini, ia tidak membawa apapun. Matanya tampak sayu dan rambutnya sedikit berantakan. Pakaiannya juga terlihat kusut.

"Halo," sapa Hanabi dari pintu rumah yang terbuka, sambil memasang senyum berusaha-untuk-semangat. "Naruto-niichan sendirian?" tanyanya, melepas sandal, lalu masuk dengan sopan.

Saat itu, Naruto sedang menulis-nulis di sofa tempat biasa mereka belajar-mengajar. Kebetulan, sofa itu berada tepat di depan pintu rumah Naruto. Ia meletakkan pulpen di pertengahan buku, lalu menutup buku itu.

Naruto menoleh dan bangkit menyambut Hanabi. "Nggak, kok," katanya santai. "Ibuku sedang masak. Ayahku mengerjakan tugas kantornya." jelasnya, kemudian mereka duduk berdua di sofa favorit seperti biasa.

"Sou ka."

Melihat situasi fisik Hanabi, Naruto bertanya, "Ada apa datang ke sini?" Ia merapikan rambut panjang coklat milik Hanabi dengan lembut. Anak ini sepertinya stres karena tugas, pikirnya. "Ada tugas yang bisa dibantu?"

"Tidak," Hanabi menggeleng. Ia merapikan poninya sendiri karena Naruto sudah merapikan rambutnya. "Justru sebaliknya. Aku bosan di rumah."

Wah, Naruto salah tebak. Tak apa lah. Ia tersenyum salah tingkah. Lalu, Naruto bergumam panjang, mencari ide untuk mengusir rasa bosan Hanabi. Ia terus berusaha untuk menyenangkan hati CALON adik iparnya itu. Yap, semoga.

Naruto menjentikkan jari. "Hm, main pianika, yuk." ajaknya dengan mata berbinar pada Hanabi. Ia terlihat percaya diri.

Hanabi memiringkan kepala. "Satu mulut?" Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir.

Naruto tertawa. "Tidak, tidak," Ia menggoyangkan kedua tangannya. "Aku yang meniup, kamu belajar menekan tutsnya." balasnya memperjelas.

"Ehm... Sebentar. Aku pulang dulu," Hanabi berlari ke luar dan memakai sandalnya. "Mau mengambil sesuatu." Ia mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

Naruto melongo sejenak. "... Baik."

Sambil menunggu Hanabi kembali, Naruto mengambil pianika kesayangannya dari rak di kamarnya. Di perjalanan menuju ruang tamu, ia sudah memainkan beberapa lagu anak-anak. Sampai duduk di sofa pun ia masih memainkannya secara berkesinambungan. Sesekali, ia juga memainkan beberapa _soundtrack_ anime yang melegenda, sebut saja Doraemon, Sailor Moon, Captain Tsubasa, Ninja Hattori, dan lain sebagainya.

Di tengah lagu tema anime Minky Momo, Hanabi datang. Naruto menghentikan tiupannya.

Hanabi melepas sandalnya. "Aku bawa partitur, nih." Ia masuk sambil melambai-lambaikan beberapa lembar kertas yang dijepit dengan _stappler_ di ujung kanan atasnya.

"He?!" Naruto kaget sampai berdiri. Untung saja ia masih bisa berkosentrasi memegang pianikanya. "Hinata bisa main piano?!" Ia masih kaget sejadi-jadinya.

"Iya," Hanabi duduk di sofa. "Niichan baru tahu, ya?"

Naruto ikut duduk di sofa. "Iya lah!" serunya. "Anak pendiam kayak Hinata mana mau pamer bakat!"

Hanabi tertawa.

Muncul ide cemerlang di kepala Naruto. "Hanabi-chan, _please_!" Ia mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya, lalu menatap Hanabi lekat-lekat. Bola matanya berbinar-binar penuh harap seperti biasa, karena ini berhubungan langsung dengan Hinata. "Suruh Hinata main pakai _keyboard_ -ku! Yang bisa memainkan itu cuma ayahku! Ibuku cuma bisa main pianika!" Naruto bertubi-tubi menyerang Hanabi dengan berbagai bukti. " _Please_ , Hanabi-chaaan! Suruh Hinata ke sini!" Ia mengakhiri dengan _puppy-eyes_ yang sangaaat berharap.

Hening.

Hanabi menganga dalam beberapa detik. CALON kakak iparnya ini memang sungguh-sungguh berniat mendekati—bahkan 'mengambil'—Hinata. "Yah, Neesama belum pulang," ujarnya dengan raut kecewa. "Gimana cara nyuruhnya?"

Naruto ikut kecewa, namun ia langsung mendapat ide cemerlang sekali lagi. "Besok!" tangkasnya. "Besok panggil Hinata ke sini, ya!" pintanya sekali lagi, menunggu kepastian dari Hanabi bahwa ia memang sungguh-sungguh ingin melihat Hinata bermain _keyboard_.

Senyum tipis menghias wajah Hanabi. "Iya..." ucapnya tulus, mengabulkan harapan (atau permintaan?) Naruto.

Hanabi memberikan partitur yang dibawanya pada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dengan antusias. Ternyata, itu partitur lagu berjudul Winter Wonderland. Si rambut duren langsung semangat memainkannya, walau hanya dengan nada dasar. Saat Naruto bermain, Hanabi yang bernyanyi. Setelah itu, Naruto kembali memainkan beberapa lagu anak-anak secara _medley_ , dan intro pemisahnya dibuat Naruto sangat bagus sehingga tidak tanggung atau terputus tidak jelas.

Puas bermain dan bernyanyi bersama, Hanabi akhirnya pulang. Misinya untuk menghilangkan bosan sepanjang hari di rumah telah selesai, juga berhasil. Ia berpamitan pada Naruto, lalu pulang dengan hati yang hangat dan gembira.

Namun, ada satu hal yang terlupa. Bukan, bukan jejak kaki Hanabi atau nafasnya yang tertinggal. Tapi partitur Winter Wonderland itu, ia tidak membawanya. Kertas itu tinggal di meja depan sofa favorit mereka.

Naruto sadar saat ia coba memainkan lagu itu sekali lagi, tentunya setelah Hanabi pergi pulang. Namun, ia berpikir lain yang lebih baik. "Lumayan. Kalau Hinata yang ambil, bisa sekalian lihat _perform_ -nya, 'kan?" gumamnya, mengepalkan tangan tanda kemenangan.

Keesokan sorenya, seperti yang telah dijanjikan, Naruto langsung mempersiapkan diri, peralatan, dan makanan tentunya.

Pakaiannya diusahakan sekasual mungkin, namun tetap tidak terlalu rumahan. Rambutnya dioles _pomade_ secukupnya agar tidak berlebihan—uh, padahal hanya bertemu dengan Hinata. Ia juga memberi dua semprotan normal dari parfum di bagian depan (dada) dan belakang (punggung) tubuhnya. Eh, bagaimana dia menyemprot punggungnya, ya?

Hm~ Selanjutnya, Naruto menyiapkan makanan pengiring andalannya, sepiring kentang goreng! Ada juga minuman paling praktis di dunia, satu gelas kaca besar teh manis dingin, dengan tiga bongkah es batu ukuran sedang di dalamnya. Hm, hm~

Naruto menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya; Seluruh persiapan telah selesai. Waktunya untuk memeriksa keadaan _keyboard_ kesayangan ayahnya. Ia duduk di bangku empuk tanpa sandaran dan pegangan itu. Ditekannya tombol _Power_ untuk menyalakan alat musik yang cukup berkelas itu. Ia memandang satu-satu tuts putih dan hitam dari ujung kiri sampai kanan. Kemudian, terbayang olehnya saat sang ayah memainkan _keyboard_ itu dengan elegan dan sok musisi dunia, diiringi oleh nyanyian sopran ibunya dan suara tenor Naruto. Wah, keluarga seniman, nih.

Naruto memainkan _keyboard_ itu, dan nyatanya dia hanya bisa memakai nada-nada dasar seperti di pianika. Tapi, ia tetap mencoba bermain dengan akor-akor sederhana—yap, dia memainkan lagu anak-anak dulu. Dan, ah, susah. Ia tidak mahir memindahkan jarinya sesuai nada yang dibutuhkan, selalu terlambat dan tak bisa konsentrasi, hanya menekan tuts untuk nada dasarnya.

Jeeeng!

Naruto menekan beberapa tuts asal dengan sekali tekan, dengan kedua tangannya. "AAH! SUSAH, YAA!" Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya kecewa, lalu memandang kembali susunan tuts _keyboard_ itu sembari membayangkan ayahnya.

Tok! Tok!

Hanabi mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto, kemudian Naruto sontak memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah pintu. Di sana telah berdiri Hinata yang berwajah segan di belakang Hanabi yang tersenyum riang. Sang adik langsung melepas sepatunya dan buru-buru masuk mendekati Naruto.

Naruto berdiri dan menyambut Hanabi riang dengan cubitan di pipinya. Dalam hatinya juga bersorak karena sang kakak juga ikut. "Eh, eh, Hinata, masuk, dong. Aku mau lihat _perform_ -mu." ajaknya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk _keyboard_.

Hanabi juga melempar pandangan mengajak.

Hinata sedikit terkejut, seperti biasa. "T-tidak apa-apa kalau aku masuk?" tanyanya ragu, bahkan ragu ingin melepas sepatu atau tidak.

Naruto menggeleng, seakan mengatakan 'astaga, itu berlebihan.', lalu datang ke arah pintu diikuti Hanabi di belakangnya. "Tenang," katanya. "Aku sudah bilang ke orangtuaku tadi. Sekarang mereka masih bekerja."

Hanabi mengangguk mantap, kemudian duduk di sofa favorit miliknya dan (calon) kakak iparnya.

Bukannya mempersilahkan duduk untuk istirahat sejenak, Naruto malah memaksa Hinata duduk untuk bermain dengan _keyboard_. Ia memacu Hinata untuk memainkan semua yang ia bisa, atau setidaknya beberapa yang paling bagus. Biasa lah, sikap seseorang yang ingin melihat orang yang dikaguminya menampilkan bakatnya.

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!" Naruto berseru-seru untuk menyemangati Hinata. Bukan, bukan. Sepertinya lebih ke menggebu-gebu untuk melihat Hinata bermain. Ia mau melihat kelebihan Hinata secara lebih lagi, untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah pilih.

Mendengar itu, Hanabi _sweatdropped_. Ia berjalan cepat ke sebelah kanan kakaknya, karena Naruto telah berdiri di sebelah kiri Hinata. Hinata mulai memainkan lagu klasik. Naruto dan Hanabi dibawa melayang saat mendengarnya. Sesekali mereka ikut menggumamkan nadanya dengan nada sopran oleh Hanabi dan nada tenor milik Naruto.

Hinata berhenti dan mengakui bahwa itu yang menurutnya bagus. Tak puas, Naruto pun meminta Hinata untuk memainkan lagu pop. Tentu saja Hinata bingung memilihnya, karena banyak lagu pop yang telah dipelajari, dan banyak pula yang disukainya. Akhirnya, Naruto memilih lagu Sempurna yang temponya di- _cover_ oleh Gita Gutawa dan Kesempurnaan Cinta dari Rizky Febian.

Mereka bertepuk tangan setelah Hinata mengerahkan semuanya. Naruto terkagum-kagum dan beberapa kali memekik, 'Kereeeen!', yang disambut dengan rasa bangga dan sedikit malu dari Hinata. Yah, kebiasaan putri Hyuuga yang satu ini sejak awal...

Hanabi ikut-ikutan tak puas. Ia meminta sang kakak memainkan Cinta Datang Terlambat dari Maudy Ayunda. Naruto menyoraki Hanabi sok kekinian karena lagu tersebut bernuansa galau. Hanabi tak menghiraukannya. Ia kemudian me- _request_ Siapkah Kau 'tuk Jatuh Cinta lagi dari Hivi!, karena menurutnya nada dari akor lagu tersebut enak sekali untuk didengar.

Wah, PECAH! Itu kata orang-orang Indonesia saat menonton konser yang benar-benar memukau. Ditambah, Hanabi dan Naruto ikut bernyanyi dengan nada sopran dan tenornya. Beuh, kediaman Uzumaki terasa seperti mini konser sungguhan. _Author_ pikir, mungkin mereka bisa membentuk _band_. Hanya kurang gitaris dan _drummer_ saja. Kalau boleh, ditambah _bassist_. Hahaha.

Akhirnya, setelah Naruto mendapat kepuasan penuh, ia mengambil sesuatu dari ranselnya. Yap, apalagi kalau bukan partitur Winter Wonderland milik Hinata. Tapi, tak berhenti sampai di situ. Hinata dan Hanabi tak diizinkan pulang oleh Naruto, sebelum...

"Mainkan saja, Neesama! Aku juga mau lihat hasil kerja kerasmu!" seru Hanabi, mewakili keinginan Naruto.

Setelah itu, pamitlah mereka, setelah membantu membereskan semua yang sedikit berantakan di ruang tamu Naruto, seperti posisi gelas dan piring.

Naruto melambaikan tangan. "Jangan segan-segan datang lagi, ya! Kalau bisa, setiap hari! Jangan Hanabi saja."

Hanabi menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan untuk menahan tawa, sedangkan kakaknya mendadak berdegup dan pipinya merona seperti biasa.

 **.Selesai.**

I'm back again~ Surely, with OTP, NaruHina~ Ini berapa kali salah nulis 'Hinata' untuk 'Hanabi' di awal-awal, lho. Astagaaa, haha.

Oh, iya. Maaf singkat banget-bangetan. Waktu itu langsung bikin draft-nya pake dialog. Jadi, deskripnya kurang banget. Harap maklum, yaa ;_;

Lagi-lagi gebetan yang rumahnya dekat, ya. Dan Naruto lagi yang jadi secret admirer-nya, cmiiw. Readers suka nggak kalo Naru yang malah jadi SA-nya Hime? Atau lebih suka yang canon? Saya suka keduanya, tapi kalo Hime yang jadi SA, ide cerita dari saya bakalan menstrim -_-

Sekian bacotannya. Jaa na~


End file.
